rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aloysius Soulwood
Aloysius Soulwood is a tree that has advised the Renderra in their long-distant past. Some Renderra are able to locate and commune with Aloysius. Aloysius is reserved for story-line roleplay only. History and Legends The Legends Creation It is said Aloysius is a Guardian of Guthix, sanctified after a brother and sister died to protect the last, remaining Soulwood tree near the End of the God Wars. Guthix immortalized the tree, so that one would exist against all odds. Aloysius' Tree is known to be found in the Deepwoods of Asgarnia, where nobody can easily reach it. The tree protects itself with roots and walls, the ultimate result being a maze of trees surrounding it. The Spirit is thought to be of Twin Renderra, brother and sister to Tyrion the Great's Father. But this is only detailed in the family history, with little to no proof to back it. It is not even known if Tyrion had a Aunt and Uncle. Aloysius, as a result, is both male and female, good and evil, orderly and chaotic. Its one alignment is to protect nature, at all costs, especially the Soulwood tree. The Renderra Blade It is said Tyrion the Great spoke to Aloysius before crafting his family's sword, learning the locale of the Tears as well as how to craft the Renderra Blade. Tyrion set out to finish this blade, which would one day become the Two-Thousand year old Renderra Blade. Other Myths and Legends Tyra Renderra the First is said to have eaten a fruit that grew upon the tree, allowing her to be more atuned to Nature, and magic surrounding it. This is likely implausable, due to the tree having no fruit or seed, for centuries on end. However, it is known Tyra was a highly skilled mage. Riccard Silverkin had founded the Silverkin Clan under the shade of Aloysius' tree, during the ceremony, the spirit was supposedly present, observing quietly. Soulwood sap is supposedly all the nourishment needed for a human, filled with precious vitamins and nutrients. Aloysius is also said to have aided Tyrion the Second in his battle with Vascora Marcato the Fourth, located at the Tree itself. The tree entered a rather poisoned state after, slowly begining to wither and die. It is speculated exposure to the Marcato's cursed Bloodwood staff was the cause. Tyra the Tenacious was set in her ideals that the Tree spoke to her, as she set out with an Axe to remove Evil Trees from the world, to return balance to life. Tyrion the Third supposedly spoke to the Spirit, planting the one seed pod of the tree on the Renderra Isles. The new tree hasn't been found on the isle, the old one seeming to have died, according to records. However, Nathan has managed to speak to the tree spirit, disproving the rumour, and that the tree, in fact did live on. It is speculated those named Tyrion by the Renderra (Named solely for being born with the blessing and curse), are partially the Spirit's Adoptive children. Aloysius is always closest in Legends when a Tyrion is about, and the Tyrions do seem to be more balanced with some ties to the Tree, Lerepiel, the Renderra Blade, and Vasco Marcato in their history and assumed predestiny, as a result. Nathan Renderra was known to frequent the tree often for prayer, practicing magic at the tree. He believes his magic is stronger by the tree, and that he himself has far more potential. The Truth Aloysius was confirmed to have been created from the souls of Perseus and Allyssa Renderra, twin brother and sister to Tyto Renderra, Tyrion the Great's father. The Spirit was not created directly by Guthix, rather, by use of a Guthixian ritual, and a slight error in it, the two unintentionally merged into a single, but very powerful, Nature Spirit. The tree kept itself alive by using the Edicts barrier as a source of life energy. When the barrier fell, the tree itself had died, leaving behind a fully grown child and five seed pods. Appearance Aloysius is said to be a green, misty spirit that takes the form of a male human and female, shifting between genders at a will. It emerges from the tree it exists in. Soulwood trees are a distinct, balanced grey with an equally balanced green. The Great Tree was known to be 50 feet tall and wide, when it was alive and tall. The Blessings of Aloysius Aloysius is known to reward Guthixians who care for the tree, or empower those it thinks will properly protect it. This reward is usually in the form of a blessing, The Gift (And Curse) of a Tyrion/Tyra The "Tyrion" gift is a gift known to be given to a Renderra born on the Equinox of Fall or Spring, descended from the previous Tyrion or Tyra. If there is a prediction that in the near future the tree will be in peril, it forces, no matter the distance, for this Renderra-Born child to bear the basic Tyrion traits, by placing a "Balancing" soul of the opposite gender. Essentially, a Tyrion or Tyra is Dual-Spirited, a form of Androgyny that leads to presenting male, or female. A Tyrion is also typically Bisexual, with a drive for children. A Tyrion appears rather neutral in body, remaining a lithe figure genetically, but has a mind mentally forcing itself to balance, constantly. If this mental balance is disturbed, it can lead to extreme Bi-Polarity until it corrects itself. In extreme cases, it leads to Schizophrenic attacks. By tradition, a Renderra adresses the Tyrion/Tyra on how they currently present themselves, and the Tyrion/Tyra will always keep the Renderra name, even if they are a female marrying out of the family. Due to their nature as a "Guardian of the Soulwood" a Tyrion/Tyra will likely receive more blessings. The Gift of Natural Magic Aloysius, being a nature spirit, wishes its guardians to use more down-to-earth magic. It can change the four elemental spells to become different in appearance and slightly stronger. Each natural magic spell is predetermined by the soul of the person, typically reflecting their favoured element. Water Magic The waters around the Soulwood are filled with life, some of it dangerous to humans. Natural Water Magic is green with Algae, and filled with bacteria. Upon contact with an open wound, it greatly increases the chance of infection. Life from around the caster, namely these harmful bacteria, will quickly be forced to multiply, like the effects of a healing spell, to fill the water. Earth Magic The Earth spell becomes entwined with roots, strengthening the dirt itself when thrown. To keep the trend, Natural Earth Magic's roots glow a distinct green shade with extra energy. Similar to the Natural Water Magic, life is encouraged to grow in the area around the caster. These roots can also tangle around someone, doubling it as a weapon and a bind spell. Wind Magic The Wind spell lifts leaves, seeds, and dust, hurling them for the target, with a dangerous effect of slicing and cutting an exposed area open, especially since said leaves are forced to harden with the magic, thin, wood-like, and sharp. The wind itself accompanies this, greatly strengthening the cutting power. Fire Magic The Fire spells change dramatically, taking on a green shade. It begins to take on properties similar to the real world "Greek Fire." Namely, it can't be put out by water, but can be by large amounts of sand, old vinegar, and old urine. However, the caster is fully able to extinguish the flames at any point, simply by willing it. Naturally, these flames take on the qualities of actual wildfires, keeping nature under control, yet in balance. The reason the fire is hard to extinguish is because it isn't truly fire. It's energy from the spirit itself manifesting in a form that is harmful to others. The Gift of Animalia Aloysius is known to bless its heroes often with a power animal, closely linked to their Spirit, that will aid them in the near future, as a friend, a helper, and an ally. One example was Tyrion the Great's White Lion, Griffin. Griffin was known to stay by Tyrion, leaping at nearby enemies, ripping them apart with its claws. Tyra the Tenacious had a Woodpecker named Willow, who helped her locate the Evil Trees she sought to remove. The common trait between all these animals is flawless, balanced green eyes. The Animal Guide to life, the Spirit Animal represents your spirit at its core. After earning a Power Animal from Aloysius, with some training, a Spirit Animal can be earned as well. The Spirit Animal always communes to itself, advising telepathically. It knows more about the person it protects than the person themselves, Spirit Animals usually fight with some form of magic, being far more frail than a Power Animal. The Animal Guardian, Power Animals are typically strong creatures naturally. They are slightly magical, with some sort of power they can learn, but for the most part, are just physically strong to protect their "Master." They can understand what their master says, as well as commune with Spirit Animals and other Power Animals. Power Animals also help by teaching a value or skill in their presence. It builds a subliminal goal to be more like your guardian. For example, a Bear encourages you to work on becoming stronger and faster. Trivia *Aloysius is based on Weirwood Trees from A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin, as well as in-game lore surrounding Nature Spirits. It was created when Lord Kisin came to the realization that Lerepiel needed a force to balance itself out more properly. *Aloysius' theme song, to best describe its personality, is "Nature's Reclamation" from Lord of the Rings "The Two Towers." spirit Category:Renderra Category:Protagonist Category:Guthixian Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Flora Category:Male Category:Female